My Maria
by iheartbadboys14
Summary: Shadow, tired of lurking in the shadows, he lets loose his stored power. But what is this young girl in the rubble? One-Shot!


**I might be makin a bunch of one-shots so...yeah. Read & Review!**

I would of done anything for her.

I would do anything to bring her back.

But she's gone. She never taught me how to control myself, so I hide my grief to prevent others to die. No. They should die, die for letting my precious Maria die in front of me. They shall pay.

I stepped out of the inky shadows that seemed to cling to me. Begging me, really, to stay. But I won't hide anymore.I can already feel the red aura around me, pulsing like a living layer between me and the treacherous, cruel world. I know they stare at me, like I'm a freak.

An unnatural creature.

An artificial beast.

Well, they're right.

"Chaos Blast!"

Crimson light flooded around me, pouring like a tidal wave. I ignore the screams that echo around me and focused on one thing: Maria. Revenge for her death was now the most impoortant thing now.

As my crimson eyes open again, I scan the area that my Chaos Blast destroyed. Buildings were crumbling although they were mostly destroyed, bodies of various people littered the streets or what remained of them, and small fires had flared up. A small cough reached my hearing, and I spun around to find the least expected thing crawling from the rubble: a little girl.

Her bouncing blonde hair was filthy, small cuts littered her legs and arms, and small bloodstains decorated her blue dress. She was probably no older than 5, but she instantly reminded me of Maria.

I rushed over to her side instantly, hoping to comfort her and stop the small tears that streamed down her face. It was like watching Maria cry herself.

She must have recognized who had started the blast and attempted to scurry away, but her weak legs protested and gave way. I lowered myself down to her height and spoke with a gentle voice, something I reserved for the moments like this. "Don't run off. I want to help. Don't cry, please." I wiped away a single tear from her face and stared at her.

She spoke a single word, but I couldn't hear her. "What?"

"M-m-m-momma. Momma!" she yelled and scrambled off to a crumbled building. _No, no, no, _I silently cursed myself in my head and followed her. She was on her knees, staring in disbelief at the rubble in front of her. Someone was under there.

"Hold on," I said as I pushed the child behind me as I dug into the rubble trying to find something, someone. I tossed it all behind me, careful to avoid hitting the child until I felt cloth. I pushed the rest of the bricks and concrete and pulled out a young woman, about twenty two. Her hair was blondish, her clothing tattered and skin covered in multiple wounds that poured blood. Her eyes were lightly misted, so I knew she would give out soon. She was able to put on a weak smile at the sight of her daughter hardly touched. "Maria..." she whispered lightly.

"Momma!" The young child almost crushed the frail woman with a hug. "Your hurt! Sir, can you get an ambulance, help her, something!"

"I...can't do anything. She's too wounded..." I laid the woman gently on the ground. She grunted as she was laid down and coughed up a small amount of crimson.

"Dear God, what happened? An earthquake?"

"I-I-I'm so sorry..."

"You? Huh, who would've thought a Mobian could do such a thing. Come here."

I leaned down gently for her.

"I'm going soon. Someone needs to look after little Maria for me. Her father...God, I wouldn't let him keep her after what he done. Could you?"

I could only stare at her with a puzzled face.

"Look, if you could do this, I'm sure you can keep her safe for me. Please?"

I hesitated. What do I know about caring for a child? But it was the least I could do for the dying woman. I nodded solemmly. "I will."

She was already gone.

I had to stop to let her rest. After walking for most of the day, I had to admit I was pretty tired too.

"Sir?" The small child looked up at me with curious eyes.

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to find a hotel to stay in for tonight. Then I'll find a way to get us back to my home."

"Ok sir."

"Don't call me sir."

"Then whats your name?"

"Shadow."

"Well, Mr. Shadow, is that a hotel?"

"Yeah. Come on, lets go."

I swerved around, holding the young girl's hand as we jogged across the road towards the hotel. It was a standard little hotel with a single bed, TV, and a table with a set of chairs. It would do for tonight. After paying for a room, I watched her snuggle into the comforters. "Mr. Shadow?" she called, staring at me with intent eyes.

"What...Maria?" It was still hard to say that name.

"Why isn't you sleeping on the bed?"

"I don't sleep."

"Your strange, Mr. Shadow."

_So are you. _What was the chances of finding a girl that looked just like a little version of Maria, _and_ have the same exact name?

"Well, get to bed."

It seemed that she needed no second beckoning and was instantly sleeping in the blink of an eye. Sighing, I leaned into the chair. I do have to sleep; it was just uncomfortable to sleep by someone after so long. I began to close my eyes, arms crossed across my chest. Tonight I might get some sleep without the nightmare.

My eyes shot open at the sound of a familiar voice. "Shadow, come here. Please." All around me was pure white except for the outline of Maria. All her scars were gone, all signs of damage that had happened on the ARK gone. She was an angel of pure beauty, beckoning me. I broke out in a run and landed in her arms. "Maria! I've missed you so much!" I cried happily. Her blue eyes caught mine, and she said softly, "Shadow. I've mised you as well, but I've summoned you for a reason. The small girl you've rescued, stay with her. I'll finally be able to see what I've dreamed of seeing and be with you again."

"D-d-d-do you mean-"

"Yes. I have come back for you. The gods have allowed me to have a second chance at life. I knew my new life would cross with yours somehow. I never expected it to be with you killing innocent people."

I bowed my head in dissapointment. "I was only avenging you."

"But I have come back, so now there is no reason to do such thing. Now I'll see you in the morning, my dear Shadow"

**I listen to a lot of Nickelback, so its inspired by Nickelback songs like 'Savin Me' and 'Photograph'. R&R! Your reviews mean so much to me and my little one-shots.**


End file.
